codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Kento Sugiyama
| last = | creator = | voice = Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese) Grant George (English) Simone Salis (Italian) | other = See Black Knights, United States of Japan, United Federation of Nations |status = Alive}} Kento Sugiyama (すぎやま けんと, Sugiyama Kento) is a core member of the Black Knights, and is the captain of a Special Division. Character Outline Kento Sugiyama is a male with teal hair who was a member of Naoto Kozuki's resistance team, before joining the Black Knights. After the formation of the U.F.N., he is given the position of Special Division Captain. He appears to be a good cook, as Lelouch has him make a pizza for C.C. He is last seen in Tamaki's bistro with a guitar resting next to his chair. Character History First Season Sugiyama first appears alongside the other members of the resistance during the assault of Shinjuku Ghetto. He is one of the few who pilot the Sutherlands that Zero managed to obtain. Sugiyama, along with Kallen, Ohgi and Yoshida decide to meet the person coordinating the attack in Shinjuku Ghetto. All of them meet Zero for the first time being skeptical about why he wears a mask and questions on following him. However, after witnessing Zero, Kallen and Ohgi rescue Suzaku Kururugi from the Purist Faction, they decide to follow him. He later appears when the Black Knights make their first appearance. Before the Battle of Narita, he is seen with Ohgi and the others when they see the Burais and the Guren Mk-II for the first time given to them from the Kyoto House. When Zero announces to the Black Knights that they must fight in order to survive, Sugiyama participates in fighting against the Britannians. He is seen again later on during the Assault on Tokyo Settlement. He is piloting a Burai alongside Inoue. As he questions on what they should do with Zero gone, he witnesses Inoue's death as her Burai got struck by an enemy fire and exploded, killing her. Second Season Following the failed rebellion, Sugiyama is captured by the Britannian forces and arrested along with the other members of the Black Knights. In an attempt to draw out Zero, Gilbert G.P. Guilford threatens to execute all of the Black Knights. However, Zero appears and manages to save them all. During the meeting of the Black Knights, Sugiyama is one of the few who questions on where Zero went and why during the rebellion. Later, on the assault of the Britannian aerial transport to kidnap Viceroy Nunnally, Sugiyama pilots a burai to assist the Black Knights. However, when Guilford arrives, Sugiyama's Burai is destroyed and ejects. In the Battle at Xiaopei, Sugiyama pilots an Akatsuki to repel the Gun-Rus that have been deployed by the Chinese Federation. Sugiyama later witnesses the formation of the U.F.N. and participates in the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement. After the battle, he along with the other core members of the Black Knights are informed by Schneizel of Zero's real identity and his power of Geass. After learning the truth, he appears in front of Zero with the other core members of the Black Knights to betray him. He tells Zero that even Yoshida and Inoue sacrificed their lives for them. With Lelouch backed into a corner, Tohdoh gives the order to fire. However, Rolo appears in the Shinkirō to rescue Lelouch. Sugiyama later participates in the Battle of Mt. Fuji. After the fight between Lelouch, Schneizel, and the Black Knights, Sugiyama is about to be executed with the other members of the Black Knights, but is saved once Suzaku (as Zero) kills Lelouch. He is last seen in Tamaki's bistro with a guitar resting next to his chair. Trivia * He shares the same surname as his seiyū. * He's apparently a good cook ,as he was responsible for cooking the pizza for C.C Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Black Knights Category:United Federation of Nations Category:United States of Japan